Bold Fashion Choice
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: I love your Humpty Dumpty haircut! Challenge Fic. Harry and Voldemort. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: **Another Challenge fic. This is for the '30 ways to annoy a Death Eater' challenge, created by the Lovely ComeBackSirius. The challenge was to pick some/all of the 30 ways to annoy a death eater and make a fic. So this is what I have. Enjoy :)

_**Annoying Techniques Used:**_

Tell Voldie you like his humpty dumpty haircut.

Ask Bellatrix if she is growing a crow nest on her head.

Ask Bellatrix if she cuts herself because she looks emo.

Make Voldemort grow a beard like Dumbledore during the night and explain the next morning that he looks more sympathetic this way. And Then sit on his lap and ask for presents And Tell him a good present would be giving you his snake has a stuffed animal.

…...

**Bold Fashion Choices**

Harry was gay, he had been for quite some time. One of those stereo typical gays that notices everyone's bold fashion choices and felt the need to use sarcastic and rude gestures towards people. Which of course had started driving everyone crazy. This made Harry a lot less observant of his surroundings. Which let Ron, his former best friend and who he picked on the most about fashion and appearance, set Harry up for a very sneaky trap. One which would change the outcome of the wizard world. He made a few owls and sent his ex-friend out to a convenient meeting area.

Which resulted in Harry being caught by the Death Eaters. So here he was tied up in a chair in the middle of a large room with a circle of death eaters around him. He couldn't help but notice, even though he was about to die, that they all wore black.

_Seriously what about some colour?_ He thought curling his lip up in disgust. The Death Eaters had just finished their meeting and Lord Voldemort had decided to let Harry suffer in his chair. Of course Voldemort was a busy man and needed to attend to other things. Harry watched as the death eaters left, only one was told to stay behind, Bellatrix Lestrange. She did not look happy about it at all. She paced the room in front of Harry cursing loudly.

"Do you wear black because you are an Emo? Is that what you all are sad emo's who cut themselves. Because it is seriously what you look like," Harry said. Bella turned around and scowled at him.

"What did you call me?" she sneerred. Harry nodded towards her brave outfit.

"Emo, you know Emotional, all about themselves, young person who thinks the world is against them," he said looking with great disgust at her. "Ok so I know all Emo's, especially those who cut themselves wear black, but that doesn't mean you can't take care of your hair. I mean seriously, do you want to look like you are growing a Crow's nest on that thing you call a head?" he asked with so much sincerity Bella had a hard time deciding if he was making fun of her. Either way her anger boiled up in her and she walked forward raising her wand.

"You little termite!" she screamed and then was buckled to her knees as the lord took over her mind. Finally she regained herself and someone else came into the room. It was Wormtail. He looked the worse of them all, supporting a grey number, sure grey was good for pants, but matching it with a top? It just did not flatter him and his figure. Wormtail pulled Bella out of the room, she was still cringing in pain and Wormtail shut the door starring at Harry. He had got a lot more confident over the years, he actually looked like he was going to guard Harry properly.

"You know what I heard the Lord saying," Harry smiled, knowing this would catch Wormtail's attention, which of course he was right as Wormtail was always up to make the Lord happy.

"What was he saying?" Wormtail asked.

"He said he wanted a beard, he thought it would make him look scarier," Harry smiled. Wormtail nodded at Harry and turned back around. Ignoring Harry while he was in a deep thought.

…...

the next morning Lord Voldemort stood in front of Harry a long grey beard was on his face all the way to his stomach.

"What is the meaning of this!" he bellowed. Harry tried to contain his laughter and only let out small bursts every now and then.

"I think it makes you look more Sincere," he said before grunting with laughter. "You look like Santa Claus," Harry laughed loudly then stopped and look seriously at Voldemort who was practically burning with anger. "For Christmas can I please have Nagini stuffed? She would make a great decoration, in fact it will probably get more use out of her," he laughed again. At that point al the death eaters have pushed themselves up against the wall and Voldemort's eyes had gone black. He stepped closer and raised his wand.

Out shot a green flash of light but just before it hit Harry he was able to yell out.

"I like you Humpty Dumpty Haircut!"

**A/N: **This is a humour fic and everyone is suppose to be out of character.


End file.
